


Man of Dreams

by jennacide



Series: Is Your Name Power? Because I'm Lusting For You [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, Choking, Huxlo, Knifeplay, Kylo uses the Force to be fucked, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Violence, i'm going to light my laptop on fire, just shove me in the trash, pure sin, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennacide/pseuds/jennacide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is a man of discipline, of rigorous self-control, and most importantly, one who refuses to let anything- or anyone- get in the way of his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> If you're like me and have a sick desire to see these two fuck whilst covered in blood and doing all sorts of violent things to each other, I strongly suggest visiting sinfullucifer.tumblr.com- she has some damn amazing fanart, and her blog is a haven for all of us sinners.

_“Hahh… Is that the best you can do?”_

_Hux curls his lip at Kylo. “You’re beginning to test my patience.” He smacks his belt against one of his gloved hands, taking one step closer to Ren._

_“Just beginning?” Ren laughs. He breaks into a mocking smile, which causes his cracked lips to break open. A thin line of blood trickles down his chin, and Kylo licks it up. He looks at Hux and sees the ardor reflected in the general’s steely blue eyes, which makes him grin even wider. The blood begins to flow more steadily from the ripped skin, and Kylo lasciviously circles his bruised mouth with his tongue.  “You want another taste, don’t you? General,” he breathes, almost as an afterthought._

_Snarling, Hux raises his heavy belt and brings it down across Ren’s face. Ren gasps at the unexpected lash of pain, but continues to stare up at his abuser. “Never,” Hux pants, before closing the gap between them and straddling Kylo’s nude form. The belt is quickly forgotten as Hux grasps Kylo’s battered face in his hands and viciously kisses him, biting at the Sith’s already-torn lips and filling up his mouth with the salty-copper taste of Ren’s blood. He draws back and swallows, letting some blood spill out the corners of his mouth in the process._

_Kylo looks up at Hux with hooded eyes. “I thought so,” he murmurs._

_Hux scowls and grasps Ren’s throat with one hand, then the other. He applies a slight amount of pressure and notices the way Kylo’s pupils expand at the action. It would have been imperceptible to the average eye, but Hux, who knew Ren’s body as well as his own, was attuned to the man’s subtleties. He squeezes harder, and Ren’s breathing quickly becomes faster, rougher. Hux can feel Kylo’s erection growing harder beneath him, and he leans into Kylo, pressing his own cock against the knight’s. “You like this, don’t you?” he breathes hotly into Ren’s ear, enjoying the delicious squirm of Kylo’s hips beneath his._

_“Not as much as you do,” Kylo growls. His hands strain at his bonds; Hux can tell how badly Kylo wants to turn the tables, to pin Hux beneath his large frame and punish the general for his impunity. The only thing that gets Hux harder than thinking about that is that there’s no reason why Ren isn’t doing that this very second. It would be a simple matter for Kylo to break the cords that bind his hands above his head and proceed to ravish Hux. It leaves Hux breathless to think that as much as Kylo wants to be in charge, his need to be dominated is stronger._

_Making sure to keep one hand on Ren’s throat, Hux proceeds to pull his gloves off. He uses his teeth, and he knows he’s damaging the pricey leather, but he doesn’t want to deprive himself of the feel of Kylo’s furious heartbeat against his skin. He rubs his now-bare hands along the pale flesh of Kylo’s neck, reveling in the power he has over Kylo Ren in this moment. Just one harsh squeeze- he tightens his grip- and he could end the knight’s life._

_Ren bites his lip and his voice is deep and rough when he speaks. “Be careful with whatever ideas you’re getting there, General.” His voice drops several octaves as Hux’s pressure on his throat increases, but he continues, “I don’t think the Supreme Leader would be very pleased with you if his protege encountered lasting harm at your hands.”_

_Ren shudders in desire when Hux’s hands constrict even tighter around his throat. Red flashes across Hux’s vision and he tastes Kylo’s blood in his mouth; he longs to_ _slice open Kylo’s freckled, creamy skin and drink his fill. However, he knows that Ren’s right. Snoke would be most upset if Kylo Ren was killed, especially as a result of his top commander not being able to control his bloodlust. He reluctantly loosens his grip and Kylo reflexively gasps as his lungs are flooded with air again._

_Kylo exhales shakily, licking his lips. He tilts his head to the side and looks up at Hux, a sly gleam in his dark eyes. “I know what you wanted to do.” Hux’s eyes widen. “I want it too,” Kylo finishes. He closes his eyes and Hux feels the air around them shiver and slow, telltale signs of Ren’s mastery of the Force._

_A scalpel, certainly summoned from the medpac that Hux keeps in his quarters at all times, hangs suspended in the air before Hux. He slowly reaches his hand out to touch is, shooting Kylo a questioning look._

_“Do it,” Ren whispers, his pupils blown wide. Hux feels himself reaching out the grasp the thin blade, and he knows that Ren is controlling him, to a point. He runs the device over Kylo’s body, circling the stiff pebbles that are his nipples, shivering at the way the cold steel causes them to become even harder. He slowly brings the scalpel down across Ren’s compact chest and stomach, daring to apply slight pressure. Hux can feel how Ren’s muscles clench as the tool slides its way down into the dark-haired man’s thick thatch of pubic hair, drawing a thin red line as it goes. Pausing, Hux slides his body down to rest on Kylo’s knees. He shivers at the exquisite feel of his aching erection rubbing against Ren’s muscled thigh._

_Inhaling hungrily, he buries his face in Kylo’s hip. He drags his face back and forth across Kylo Ren’s abdomen, fervently lapping up the thin trail of blood. He bites, opening the wound even more. Ren hisses at the intrusion, but not wholly in pain. Glancing up, Hux sees Ren gazing down at him with heavy eyes, and his face is flushed a beautiful shade of blood-red. Blood…. Hux looks down at the scalpel in his hand, and back up to Kylo._

_“Please,” Kylo moans, and Hux feels his hand move. Whether it’s Kylo or himself ordering his motions, Hux has no idea, he just knows what he has to do. He’s always known._

_With one hand grasped around both his cock and Ren’s, Hux begins to harshly stroke them together. Kylo desperately ruts against the general, and Hux’s free hand is drifting closer to Kylo’s lean neck._

_Hux bites his lip and fists his cock more harshly. His hand is at Kylo’s throat, Kylo’s hands-_ What happened to his bonds?- _are clenching Hux’s hair. He feels Ren everywhere- his lips, his cheeks, his throat- and he finds himself slipping into the slick heat of Kylo. It’s harsh and rough and Kylo is nowhere near prepared for the penetration. Hux can feel the thin membrane of Ren’s anus break open, blood oozing onto his throbbing erection. He begins to thrust his hips violently into the Sith, no longer caring about what damage he might be doing to the man’s internal faculties._

_One hand is still at Kylo’s neck while the now-free one grips the Sith’s mane of raven curls. Ren has one hand on his own aching cock, trying to keep time with Hux’s erratic thrusts, while the other has a bruising hold on the hollow of Hux’s hip. Hux brings his forehead down to rest on Kylo’s, and the two make eye contact._

_“Please,” Kylo Ren breathes. Hux looks at his ruined face: bruised and bloodied and Hux doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything more lovely. Ren’s eyes slide shut as Hux slides the blade across Kylo’s throat. Hux’s orgasm is violently ripped from the general with a loud cry as the hot spray of Kylo Ren’s blood splashes across his face; a sweeter release he’s never known. Gasping, he looks down at Kylo, who’s staring up at him with wide eyes._

_“Hux-”_

Hux wakes up with a start. His face is hot and his body is slick with sweat. He frantically shoves his sheets off of himself and sits up, breathing heavily. He can feel the slightly sticky release clinging to the inside of his sleeping drawers, a shameful feeling. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Hux decides to get an early start on his day; there’s no way he wants to risk falling asleep again. He swings his pale freckled legs- _I’ll bet Ren has legs like these_ \- out of his bed and stands, stretching his arms up over his head. A neatly trimmed line of orange hair pokes up from the waistband of his soiled undergarments, and he quickly slides them off, not enjoying the feel of the rapidly drying semen on his skin. Naked, Hux shuffles to his showering chamber, shivering against the slight chill in the air.

As is the case with everything Hux does, showering is quick and methodical. He starts at the logical spot, the top of his head, and begins to work his way down. Normally in and out in an average of four minutes, Hux has to spend an extra two under cold water, willing his erection to go away.

After that, though, the rest of the morning proceeds as usual. Hux shaves his face with precise movements, being careful to not cut himself. Not for the first time, he contemplates shaving off his sideburns. He knows they’re a sign of his vanity but he can never quite get rid of them all the way. He settles for trimming them shorter than usual.

Next is his daily meditation. Thirty minutes every morning, regular as clockwork. It’s difficult to keep his mind blank, with snippets of his dream flitting in and out, but Hux is very well-disciplined and he refuses to be distracted. He rests on the hard floor in a pair of loose-fitting trousers, his damp hair beginning to dry. Once he’s done meditating, he then changes into a form-fitting undershirt and the black pants of his uniform. He attacks his bright hair with a comb, making sure its part is perfectly straight.

He pulls on his large boots, deciding to eat in the mess hall today. He knows seeing their general on the same level as them will boost the troops’ morale, even though they all know that Hux could never descend to their rank. He never has and never will.

Hux zips up his black jacket to the throat, allowing himself a glimpse in the mirror above his sink. He grabs his long wool coat from the hook by the door and swings it over his shoulders, tugging in on in an impressive display. He walks out his door, which closes behind him in a soft “whoosh” of noise.

Standing stiff and grim in his full military garb, General Hux is the epitome of military power. This is a man who is in control of every aspect of his life, who hands out orders and rarely ever receives them. This is not a man who would ever let something so foolish as emotion get in the way of progress, advancement.

As expected, the Stormtroopers greatly appreciated seeing their general in the same setting as them. Hux made small talk, discussing the quality of the food and the weather outside. He answered one troop’s question about their training schedule, and assured another that yes, today’s raid would continue as planned. Later, on his way to the control room of the _Finalizer_ , Hux ran into the one person he’d been unconsciously hoping to avoid:

Kylo Ren.

If General Hux was a commanding figure, Ren was authoritative in a way Hux could never be. Despite being nearly equal in height, Ren’s broad frame gave the Sith lord an intimidating stance that Hux could never hope to replicate. That, combined with Ren’s attire- expressionless helmet, long robes, and thick cowl- transformed Kylo into a creature that one might find in a frightening dream.

“My Lord,” Hux stated, inclining his head as he walked past Kylo.

“General,” Ren responded, his voice smooth and controlled behind the mask’s modulator. He stopped. “I trust you had an enjoyable evening.”

Startled, Hux also paused his steps. “Yes, I did,” he replied uneasily. He could feel a slow burn making its way up his neck, and he briskly started walking again. “Good day, Ren.”

“Same to you, Hux.” Kylo begins drifting down the corridor again, headed to whenever a Sith lord spends his time.

Heart racing, Hux locks himself inside the nearest toilet cubicle he can find. He leans over the sink, hands gripping the basin so hard that his fingers turn as white as the porcelain.

General Hux is _not_ a man who lets emotion get in the way of his work.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty late at night and then edited it in the morning, so there are more likely than not a few mistakes. Please let me know if you spy any so I can fix them! (Normally I have a friend of mine do beta for me, but this is definitely not her speed and I didn't want to have to expose her to it) As usual, please comment and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading, guys!


End file.
